The sacred realm
by maybe-there
Summary: What if the sacred realm would be our past midage world? What if Ganondorf and his minion Puppet-Zelda were send there after their defeat? What if they get right into the intrigues of revolution and war during that time? Alternative Universe, rated T for some chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hello there. This is just a few sentences to the story. The rating T is going to be in other chapters, this one is harmless. This fanfiction takes place in the late 1700-1800 somewhere in Europe and I will try to make it as realistic as possible. It´s not set in a special country and won´t contain real history, influence, yes real historical issues, no. Anout the church in this fanfiction, I´m not trying to convince anyone about anything religious . I just portray it like it perhaps was back then.

* * *

"I don´t think this is a great idea, Ganondorf", Puppet-Zelda said, while turning away from the window."Then it has to be a great idea, puppet!", Ganondorf replied. "Stop mocking me!" , she shot a glare back at him. Ganondorf stood from his chair and walked up to her. "Listen, what could go wrong with this? We´re way superior then them and you know it. We can leave them in the dirt every time, if we want to! So why are you so scared?" Puppet-Zelda stared at her gloved hands. She hated these situations. She didn´t even know why she was scared herself. It was just a feeling not even a vision, just this feeling that they were going to get into trouble with this. But Ganondorf didn´t want to hear any of that. He wanted to get out of this cursed place as fast as possible and this was the only way that came into his mind.

After Ganondorf was defeated during the Iincidents in the twilight era, his soul ended up in the sacred realm and Puppet-Zelda came with him. She was just a shade, only a soul held together by Ganondorf´s magic, but it was enough. She was material, yet not human. Her body seemed to be made out of water. When they woke up after being banished, they were in a small village with primitive technology and mostly poor and sick people. Both of them immediately hated this place. The strange looks the others people gave them and the poor condition they were in, was disgusting to Puppet-Zelda. She still couldn´t stand them and avoided going outside. They were considered rich, because of the ruby´s they carried and soon they bought a nice house with pretty windows a straw roof and two was right in the middle of the village. Near the church and on the main market. It was a house for the upper class people, worth a lot more than Ganondorf and Puppet knew, but they didn´t care. All day, they thought about ways to get back to Hyrule.

After about two weeks in this "toilet world", how Puppet described it, Ganondorf had an encounter with his mirror image. While searching for little bit of magic ("there has to be something, a stone , a book... just something") in this village, he went into a pub. An old worn down shed with food that tasted like paper and beer that was more water than anything else. But bars were places to get information and to meet people. Ganondorf went to the counter and sat on a weak chair that arched under the unfamiliar weight. The barkeeper behind the counter took two steps back, this guy was well known in the village. A strange, huge and rich man. Nobody knew where he came from or what he wanted here, he didn´t work at all. He just strayed trough the streets, hunched over, looking like he was searching for something. Mothers pulled their children away when he came near them and his "evil" eyes kept everybody from coming to close. Bad tongues whispered that he could perform witchcraft, others saw him as a knight of the devil, for them, the reason he hadn´t been to church. The barkeeper obeyed the man's demand for a drink immediately. Turning around preparing a jar with shaking hands.

Ganondorf looked around, all those nameless, useless and purposeless creatures angered him. To his understanding, they were actual people, but they couldn´t perform magic and were mostly farmers. When he was in Hyrule, he had read about these kind of people. The base of society that had existed long time ago in Hyrule too. However, in Hyrule, they had an easier life. These guys seemed like they were working all the time. The craftspeople as well as the merchants that lived next to him and Puppet, were less filthy, had more money and just seemed more like regular people. While he was thinking about this strange place he landed in, somebody called his name:"Hey Ganon, how are you today?" He turned around only to see his twin. A man with grey-brown skin orange hair and piercing yellow-orange eyes walked though the wooden door. Ganondorf was speechless. After staring for what seemed like hours, he walked up to his doppelganger, who was talking about fabric to a ,a moment of nothing, then he patted the other´s shoulder. Ganon turned around, shocked. He took a step back pushing the table behind him aside. The other guests turned around at this sound immediately stopping their movements. The barkeeper didn´t believe in witchcraft, he believed in heaven and hell but not witchcraft, until now. The devil entered his pub a minute ago, to meet his knight. "We´re closing! Get out! GET OUT!" He screamed, sweat dropping from his forehead. Some of the guests stood up but most of them stayed on their places. The barkeeper looked at the two Ganondorfs again, two pairs of eyes staring at him the exact same way. His hand reached out to a cross on a shelf nearby, shaking while he held it in front of the crowd. "The devil! The devil is under us! Run! Run to save yourself!" Ganondorf started to walk up to the cross held in front of him, an annoyed frown on his face. But the more steps he took, the more people stood up. Ready to punch the barkeeper , he rose his arm. Slowly, a grin formed on his face, until Ganon patted his shoulder: "Let´s talk somewhere else." Ganondorfs grin turned into a frown again."We´re drawing too much attention". Ganondorf didn´t believe him. But wherever he turned his head, all he saw were scared faces. Normally this was a pleasant sight to him, but this time they were an annoyance. Interrupting him and his unfamiliar twin. So he decided to take the strangers advice. Both of them walked outside to talk.

"An alliance, the only possibility to go back, a chance to finally get the Hero! So you tell me you want to throw this away just because you don´t feel like it?"Puppet-Zelda was still looking away. "You wouldn´t listen anyway", she answerd, sighing. "If you don´t want to be in this, feel free to go, there are lots of little farm houses around that are willing to take a helping hand!", Ganondorf hissed trough his teeth. Princesses, he thought, princesses are always the same!No matter if they are real or if you created them! "So you´re just going to dispose of me, whenever you want to? I´m not yours, Ganondorf and you should know that." Even though she was a shade her eyes still managed to glow as she said that. Ganondorf ´s eyes turned to slots: "No, I´m going to dispose of you when you start to interrupt my plans."

* * *

I´m a beginner writer so reviews are appreciated!Tell me everything that sucked, I´m trying to learn, so I promise I won´t me mad!And tell me about speling mistakes. English is not my first language, but I am willing to learn!


	2. Arrival

Second chapter, still no T worth things, probably K+ I call OoT´s Ganon Ganon and the Twilight one Ganondorf. Have fun!

Steps. 2 different kinds of steps. They had arrived. No time to loose, quick get on your place! Start looking like the doll you are! How often did they practice this? She didn´t know, it had always ended in a fit. Eyes glued on the wooden door, Ganondorf stood. Waiting. She could feel the excitement coming to her in waves. How came he was that excited? What did these strangers have, that caused him to look like little children on their birthday? Steps. She started to count them one, two... a sound like rubber on paper. They had reached the door. A leather engulfed hand had grabbed the door knob. The hinges screeched. There was still time. Still time to run away. But where? How? She wouldn´t be able to get inside again, that was for sure. Maybe attack was the best defense in this situation. She´ll wait, wait and get information. Just as much as she needed to get home and then, then she would go and leave this hairy pig and his ideas of power behind.

"Oh, hello Ganon!", Ganondorf said, his voice too loud and his grin too big. He was nervous and it was obvious. "No need to put on a show...",Ganon replied. He walked right up to his "younger" counterpart. In Puppets eyes, he looked strange. Not soft and well formed as she and Ganondorf did. He was angular and hard looking almost rough. However him and the pig shared some similarities. Their skin tone and their eyes for example. Still he seemed to belong with the people that roamed through this world rather than her world.

Suddenly she saw a movement next to him. A boy stepped next to him. He had been invisible for her eyes due to Ganon's massiveness. He had the same angular appearance as his master, simple clothes and an interesting color scheme. He was black. From his skin to his clothes to his hair. Only his eyes had a different color. They were red. He wore an expression that was right in the middle between bored and angered, despite no reason for any of these emotions. He stood without moving, but Puppet could see that he wanted to get away as quick as possible.-at least someone feels like me- she thought. She took a second look. Something was odd about this guy. His hat, his hair, the annoyance in his eyes. It reminded her of Link. Link. She had fallen in love with him, but all he cared about was the princess. Of course. She was the original, the one and only. Puppet was only a shade, nothing more than a cheap copy. After her failure, she decided it was the best to not let this happen ever again. Never getting this affection again and never feel broken again. It was a good deal and it had worked very well until now. Why did this guy have to interrupt her peace? Why did he have to bring the memories back? She wanted to walk up to him and punch him. She wanted to take his cap, that looked so much like Link´s did. She wanted to rip his hair out until it didn´t look like Link´s anymore. She wanted to see pain on his face, not that stare of anger that reminded her so much of Link´s determination. But she didn´t. She couldn´t. With all her force, she held back the anger that surrounded her head like red haze. In the back of her head she heard Ganondorf and Ganon rambling something about fabric and a stone and money, but she didn´t care. She focused on not crying, on not screaming and on not getting out of control. Only one sentence found the way into her mind. "You´ll live here! We can work better, if you stay with us!" It was too much. No way this guy would stay! "No.", she said her voice trembling. "No? What are you saying?", Ganondorf turned around. "We talked about this long enough! Those feelings don´t mean anything!" He grabbed her arm, she tried to get out of his grip, but it held his whole fury. Too strong to ever brake. "I told you not to interrupt, how comes you disobey me?" He pulled her closer. His voice was a snarl:"If you ever try something like that again, the court will deal with you." Puppets eyes widened. On her first and only trip around the town she had witnessed a hanging. The cheering crowd, the snapping sound and the blue tongue of the criminal still haunted her dreams. Ganondorf let go of her arm. She pulled herself out of his grip immediately. Rubbing her arm, she watched Ganondorf explain the house and the opportunities the visitors had.

Dark Link walked next to his master. God, this meeting had been the worst one in a long time. This Ganondorf paraded around like he was a peacock, bragging about his immense powers. An idiot not capable of helping in any way but still full of himself. Dark was surprised that he was still alive. He didn´t understand why they had to form this alliance. Ganon told him that this Ganondorf would do all the dirty work for them and all that he would have to do is "wait for his ticket back to Hyrule". Dark sneered, there was no way this would be working out. They had absolutely no clue where to even start their search, yet the dreamed about what they would do when they got back to their beloved home country. "Triforce" and "Hero" and "Princess" seemed to be the only words they knew. While thinking of princesses, who was that girl? Was she a servant? Was she Ganondorfs love interest? She appeared to be some kind of Zelda-Clone, despite her greenish skin color. He felt somewhat bad for her, having this useless master who had an affection for having power over people, but he didn´t really care. He had a hard time getting along with Ganon himself.

Suddenly something caught his attention. The sudden movement of a door nearby made him stop. Ganondorf took Dark Link´s shoulder and pushed him inside a room. His room apparently. It was nothing special, a straw filled bed, a chest in a corner. But it was on the second floor. Dark smiled. It had a window and next to it was the roof of the smaller neighbor house. The window even had curtains. His smile became wider. This was almost too easy.

Puppet was in her room, which was next to the guest rooms. It was evening now. She sat on the ground her arms on the small windowsill and watched the few people that walked outside. She drew patterns into the dust next to her. This was not fair. She hadn´t done anything wrong. So why was her life a giant mess? Because she was bound to her master. Even though she acted as if she was not, deep inside she knew she was wrong. Only piece of soul held together by Ganondorfs magic. It was frustrating. All those people down there were actual people, dirty poor people with almost no clue of the world, but still people. Free to go wherever they wanted. At least it seemed like that in Puppets eyes. She looked at her hand, it was visible but it looked strange. Zelda´s body had been a nice one, but Link was impossible to defeat, so she had to leave it again. Ganon told her that he could give her a body like Dark Link had. So the stupid lookalike had at least a name that was as stupid and unimaginative as hers. Puppet smiled. With a body, she would be a little bit more independent.

Suddenly she heard a noise, a quiet curse and then footsteps. She looked out of the window, curious of what was going on. At first her eyes didn´t see anything in this dark world, where candles seemed to be pretty rare. But then a dark shadowy figure moved along the roof on the neighbor house. Was that him? No, it couldn´t be. But it was still worth a look. Puppet stepped onto the windowsill and slid down to the next roof. It was not high and her liqudish body didn´t make a lot of noise. The shadowy creature was already on the ground, so she decided to follow wherever it was going.


	3. Wheels

Hi! This is a K+ chapter, if you ask me and people appear! I guess you could call them OC´s but wouldn´t because they are characterish enough. Have fun!

Dark Link ran through the small streets. He seemed to blend into the darkness, becoming almost invisible. He knew where he had to go. The barn next to the water- mill. The secret hiding place of their group. The barn that would be the most important barn in history. He didn´t realize that Puppet was following him. Her body allowed her to make almost no sound and Dark`s excitement stopped him from looking around. The streets weren´t dangerous but getting past the mill was hard. Two dogs slept in front of the main building. The clattering noises of the mill wheel kept the dogs from hearing him, but to trick their never sleeping noses was hard. Normally, he would hide a little bit of meat somewhere near them ,so they would get distracted. But his masters sudden alliance kept him from getting some. There was no way he could choose this way, and getting caught was by no means an option. He chose a way one of his comrades had told him about. He approached the house, water from the mil spraying on his face. The clattering wasn´t distracting, it gave his plan a rhythm. Counting the thuds in his head, he focused on the wheel. One two three, the shovels turned, ready to crash whoever came near them under their weight. Dark had seen one of its victims, it´s head had been turned in a strange way and it´s arms had been broken. But this wasn´t the time to think about these things. There were more important things to do, jump for example! The moment his feet landed in one of the shovels water got into his shoes and ripped him from his feet. The air flew past him, the clattering matched his racing heart´s sounds. His face hit the water first then his knees followed. The small creek used by the mill wasn´t deep enough to make a soft landing. Dark´s nose scratched along a stone, a little bit of blood traveled further with the creek.

Now, he knew why only their leader chose this way. Getting back on his feet he moved forwards, staying inside the creek. After the noses of the dogs couldn´t detect him anymore he stumbled out of the water. A quiet curse escaped his mouth as he touched his nose. Another wound he would have to hide from Ganon. The backdoor of the barn was right in front of him. It creaked as he opened it, on the inside the others began to laugh.

Puppet watched the whole scene in amusement. She didn´t have to worry about the dogs, they couldn´t smell her. Souls unlike bodies didn´t smell. She was hiding near the barn, it was obvious that this was his goal. The lookalike seemed to have his eyes glued to the building, looking almost desperate. She had to hold back a laugh when his attempt on jumping failed. Poor guy. Puppet couldn´t decide if he was blind or just plain stupid. However with a few struggles, he reached the backdoor of the barn. After his hat had disappeared into the building, she stepped closer to the barn. It had holes. Maybe they were for animals, but she couldn´t hear any. So Puppet approached one of them. She swung her leg over the rim to enter, but her dress wasn´t made to climb into a house, her skirt ripped open. The cut started at the rim of her dress and ended under her knee. It wasn´t ruined but it would catch attention. Attention, she didn´t want to have right now. The strange sound of laughter reached her ears and for a moment her heart stopped. But they hadn´t seen her. Whoever they were, they were laughing at something else. Something interesting. Something she wanted to know. Searching for a shelter, she found a pile of straw. Nice, warm, a perfect place to hide. Puppet sneaked behind it searching for a position where she could see her "ally".

"Ha ha. Yes, very funny", Dark link said. He looked into ten smiling faces. Boys like him, determined to reach their goal. Down with the King. Freedom and equality for all the classes. Revolution. Their group was connected with other groups in other towns. They called themselves the "turn" and kept contact trough letters. Dark´s group wasn´t really a big one. A base-group. Its purpose was to get information. Information about everything in the village. The people's problems, the power of the church, military activities and most importantly what the duke did. Dark Links village was the main village in a small region, controlled by a duke who had his mansion in his town. Civil servants took care of the taxes, but everything else was controlled by Sir Theodore Dentograph, one of the Kings biggest supporters. He had a small military base and took care for the police, the court and the trade. He was by no means stupid, but he wasn´t mean either. There wasn´t anything recognizable to him. Attention, was not his way to show power. The Duke preferred knowledge. A system of spies and a contract with the church kept him in contact with the people. He didn´t show what he knew, but no abnormality was unseen by him. The turn was lucky he didn´t know about them yet. All of the members took good care of their secret.

"So what made you choose _my_ way, Dark?" A bigger boy with dark asked. It was John, their leader. And he was perfect, not too pretty but enough to not be remembered as ugly, with a rich father and a lot of money on his hands and good at talking. Dark gritted his teeth:"I wasn´t able to prepare for our meeting, like I usually do, so I had to come up with an alternative" "And playing Circus was the only thing that came into your mind?" That had been George, a boy with lots of temper and a wide grin. "Cut it off!" was a well known comment from Arthur, one of the oldest boys in their group. He had an honest attitude and always stopped the others when they lost their topic. "We have more important stuff to talk about! Like Leon´s whereabouts for example!" Dark looked around. Leon was missing. The soldier sometimes had a hard time to escape his sergeant, but there hadn´t been any crimes in the past few days, and he would have told them if it was his turn to guard the mansion. But if Leon was missing, how came he could hear a person breath behind him?

Puppet didn´t believe what she saw. This idiot was fooling around with other boys who lived here! Goddesses, how could somebody be so ignorant! They had to go back home! He had to obey to his master! She paused for a second, why did she feel like he had to obey? She did not and he was a creation like her. Right now superior to her. He had a body. But whatever he was up to, it definitely wasn´t helping their case! A plan formed in her mind. She would stay and listen. Maybe she could blackmail him with what she knew later. Puppet would have control again. Dark gave a strange hand sign. A mix between waving and pointing with three fingers. The other boys looked at him, their eyes filled with mixed emotions. Fear, anger, determination and something she couldn´t put her finger on. Two boys stood up and left the barn. Was this event already over? They didn´t do anything! But the remaining ones started talking again, so it probably wasn´t. Suddenly she felt two sets of hands around her arms. "Who do we have here?", a slow rough voice mumbled. Then the two lifted her out of the covering straw.

Ten faces turned to her. Nine expressions showed suspense. One showed wrath.


	4. Fire

Maybe a T, still not really sure... have fun! And if you say this gets worse every chapter, tell me why! Thats why I´m here!

"What are you doing here?!",Dark´s voice was a loud low growl. His eyes stared in disbelief. Puppet tried to look away, but the faces were everywhere. "Ah!", her mind was empty, she didn´t have a plan for this and improvisation wasn´t one of her bigger talents. Her arms hurt. The two boys, holding her, wouldn't let her escape. The group- leader stood up and came to her."It doesn´t matter who she is, she knows our hiding place! She will have to join us or die on the spot." Puppet´s eyes widened. She tried to kick her guards leg, but he pulled his knee back just in time. "Stop it, you little witch!" he growled in her ear, far too close in Puppets opinion. "Shut up, she is not a witch! Witchcraft doesn´t exist and you know that!", it had been the older one. Puppet had no idea how but the boy had crossed a line, he was not allowed to cross. The others focused on him now, leaving her in peace for a minute. Only Dark link´s eyes still twitched between her and the window. They narrowed for a moment then they lit up again:"She is my niece! She and her father are staying in my house for a few weeks! Her curiosity must have driven her crazy, so she followed me." "Wha..", was all puppet could manage to say, before his glare told her to shut her mouth. He was trying to get both of them out alive, and therefore she had to be quiet. Playing her new role, she looked to the ground. She watched the leader walk over to him again. His face was honest. "That is no solution, she is going to spoil our secret." "She isn´t dangerous. Her father doesn´t care about politics at all." Was the black Links response. " I´m not going to say anything!", Puppet said, her voice trembling more than she wanted it to. Silence settled into the barn like thick fog.

A scream. Loud, near them, desperate. "They are coming! Get away! Now!" It was Leon, the soldier. His comrades became suspicious after watching him leave several times, so one of them followed him. After learning the news, he ran back where he came from, informed the sergeant and prepared for an easy battle. Traitors were often rich and the winners could keep their . Between freezing solid in panic and running to the nearest exit was almost every reaction possible. Then trapped ones head it. A shot. The noise of a body sliding down a wall. Leon couldn´t warn them anymore. They froze for a second, afraid what would wait for them outside, But staying inside was way worse. Everybody knew which exit he had to take so nobody would get caught. To their own stupidity, the army had killed their only easy information- source. Dark -Link grabbed Puppet´s hand. They was no way she could get away unnoticed unless she followed him. The boys that held he had fled long time ago, but she still stood there, fear in her eyes. "what´s wrong? What was that noise?", she asked, her voice quiet and her hand trembling. "Tell you later!", Dark hissed. They headed to the window that Puppet had used for getting in. Dark got through it at first then Puppet followed. Luckily, this time her skirt didn´t get stuck. Dark told his friends that he could get away unnoticed and that he didn´t need a special route for an emergency. He prayed that this worked for Puppet too. The ran across the place in front of the mill. The sound of the shots and the screams kept the soldiers from hearing the dogs´ barking . Smog covered the place and the only light source were the torches of the soldiers and the explosions of the rifles. The loud noises numbed their senses and everything turned into a blurry hell of heat and sweat and running and fear. Puppet stumbled next to Dark running as fast as she could. Everything she wanted was to get away. The smog burned in her eyes and mouth, she could barely see Dark in front of her. She gasped for the air she needed to survive this, but breathing brought no freedom. Something flew past her and exploded on the ground. They had seen them. The heat and the shock wave threw her to the ground. "Get up!" Dark screamed "we have to get on the roofs!" Puppet moved her trembling legs and stood up again. She could barely stop herself from sobbing, but right now was time to run. Fire, heat, screams seemed to follow the growing more intense every minute. The barn was burning and the smog around them became thicker. Harder to see, harder to run. Run...

They made it. Just in time they got up a ladder next to a house. On top of the roof, they watched the soldiers running past them. Searching. Screaming orders. Then finally silence. Puppets quiet sobs was the only sound that could be heard. Dark Link was lost in thoughts. If they had barley gotten out alive, how could the others make it? How many were alive? How many were captured?

He slowly stood up. Both him and Puppet were covered in dirt. His nose wasn´t alright and Puppet had a rip in her dress, which apparently wasn´t liqudish like her body. "Hey, we have to get back."He said "If our masters see us like this, it doesn´t matter that we survived the army. Puppet nodded, and slowly rose from the cold, calming roof. She took a few steps towards him. He took her hand again. The climbed onto the next roof. Ganon´s house wasn´t far, but without lots of adrenaline in their veins, the sleep was able to take over their minds. Both of them were tired, Puppet´s feet hurt, her mind was still in a haze. They had no idea how the managed to climb the roofs and jump to the next ones, but they reached their home. Dark and Puppet climbed into darks room. Puppet fell onto the bed, she looked to the ground her hands resting between her knees. Dark started to clean his face and nose, a bit of coal helped him cover the scratch."You wanted to know where the noise came from, right? It belonged to a rifle. A weapon that shoots little metal balls" Halfway closed eyes looked at him "why would somebody build a weapon like that?" "Because you can´t really dodge the bullets, you can´t see them." Puppet remembered the thick smog and the fire behind her. You couldn´t see anything. "How often did you go there?", she asked her companion. "The meetings were on different days, so no one would get suspicious, but about twice a week normally. You should clean yourself up now." Puppet flinched at the words, she didn´t want to be alone after these events. She knew she wouldn´t sleep and that the images would haunt her. But he was right. She rose, slowly taking a few steps towards the door. Then she stopped: "Let´s search for the others tomorrow." He smiled in a mocking way and tilted his head to the side:" So there is a heart beneath this shell of self confidence." She opened her mouth unsure what to say. They were so much alike. His face was Link´s face. His grin was Link´s grin, when he had dodged one of her attacks during their battle. She felt the haze taking over her vision again. "It´s not a shell, It´s a shield", she said then left the room.

"Sir, we got the hideout, but we couldn´t capture anyone! We found a few dead ones but everybody else got away alive!" It was the sergeant. He reported to the duke. "So our little resistance is afraid of a little firepower..." the big man said. He rose from his chair and crossed the hall with a few steps. He looked out of the big window next to the military man. Clouds covered the sun, but the widow still featured a great view over the duke´s land. The soldiers had searched for the delinquents for the whole night. But without any result. "I´m s..sorry", the man next to him said. He was frightened by the duke near him and already imaged himself in prison." It doesn´t matter. This will solve all of our little problems.", the ruler said, giving the sergeant a letter. It was addressed to the king. "Wait, my school boys, my free spirits until you hear about this." Sir Theodore smiled, the fields outside the window where covered in greens and grays, a few houses splattered here and there. Soon, it will be different colors, he thought. Then he turned, only to watch his sergeant leave with the letter.


	5. Changes

Long time no chapter... anyway nothing harm full in this one (K+) Enjoy!

Puppet-Zelda sat on her bed. She felt tired but there were things to be done. Hints to erase. The was no way she could repair her dress, so she decided to tell a small lie. The rusty nails on her bed frame were perfect dress destructors. The princess stood up and walked over to a little bucket with water. After cleaning her arms and face, she looked at her reflection in the bucket and decided that this was enough. She sat back on her bed and wrapped the thin blanked around herself. Why did she tell him this? Just a small detail but it was a weakness, a crack in her "shell" meant a soon-to-be hole. Dark could use this crack and he probably would, soon. Yet Puppet felt like it wouldn´t be too bad if he did. It was hard to hold the facade up all the time and if he broke it, she wouldn´t need it anymore. Or would she? Slowly Puppets thoughts became more and more hazy. Her eyes fell shut and she drifted off into sleep.

Nobody asked questions the next day. Dark had done a good job with covering his scratch and no one seemed to care about Puppet´s dress. In fact nobody talked a lot the next day. Everybody was busy with oneself. Ganon was getting prepared for the ritual, that would give Puppet a body. Ganondorf was busy thinking of a story that they could tell the duke, because him and Puppet had to acknowledged as citizens or they wouldn´t be protected by law. Dark link was busy getting his inner conflict solved. He didn´t know if he should search for his friends or if he should wait for a signal from them. That state of thinking lasted for about half of the day. Then Ganondorf went off to get him and Puppet registered and Ganon started his magic. It wasn´t really a spectacular spell, but it was old and forbidden. Someone had tried to get a dead person back to live with it, which marked the downfall of solidification and summoning spells back in Ganon´s days. But there were still books around that showed how to do these spells and after Ganon got one of these he decided to let the hero´s shadow come to life and join his army. After Ganon got sealed away most of these books were burned, ripped or caged in safes so no other shadow would rise ever again. Ganondorf had got his hands on a book with weaker spells which allowed him to summon a twisted version of Zelda, but it didn´t hold a spell which could solidify his ghost. She was forced to remain liquid or take over another person. This would have an end now. Puppet-Zelda sat on a chair with a small, flat stone in one hand and a leaf in the other. Both objects seemed to melt into her hands as Ganon spoke his spell. Then a solid shell seemed to form around Puppet´s liquid body. Starting from her fingertips to her nose, new skin covered her features. Both the stone and the leaf were gone workings as solid but moveable limps. The feeling of having her body back, gave Puppet a security she had desired for a long time. It felt less vulnerable, more distant. Ganon had spent most of his energy on his spell and got both tired and angered. He cursed around a bit, rambling on how Ganondorf was useless and how he had to do everything and how the world would be doomed if he didn´t do all the work. Puppet smiled, Ganon and Ganondorf would become good friends.

The days flowed by like water. Ganondorf had told the duke that they came from another country far, far away and would work together with his "cousin" Ganon, who was running a small fabric business. So both of them were busy selling fabric and getting money. Dark Link worried about his friends a lot. He didn´t get a signal and had searched in the forest a couple of times, but he didn´t find anyone. His mood got worse every day and he was peevish and would pick a fight whenever you came too close. Puppet joined these fights at first, trying to show him that she was the stronger one. But they always ended up screaming at each other and throwing things, which caused Dark to get slapped by Ganon. The busy merchant couldn´t cope with the tense atmosphere and lost his patience one evening. After that day, Dark would spend most of the time sitting in his room, waiting for a signal.

Another week passed and nothing had changed. Puppet was bored and wanted a challenge, sometimes she missed the fear and adrenaline she had felt on her and Dark´s escape. So she decided to talk to him again, hoping to find some joy in their meeting.

He was sitting in front of the window, some papers in his hands. He had been writing when Puppet had entered his private realm. The smile she had plastered on her face looked so odd. You could tell she had tried to smile, to create a happy atmosphere. You could tell she had tried very hard. But she had failed. "What do you want?", he asked, his voice completely neutral. "Talk.", she answered. His Cheek was healing. The bruise was a blurry line along his cheekbone, yet its color seemed so wrong on the grey-black skin. It was the typical greenish color almost healed bruises had, but the contrast made it stand out way too much. Puppet tried to catch a glimpse at the papers, but the shadow quickly stuffed them away."What´s that?", she asked. "Nothing", he mumbled in response. He didn´t trust her. Why? She hadn´t done anything to him, yet. "Oh, come on! I won´t tell Ganon! Show me!" A smirk came across her face:" I bet it´s one of your games with your little friends!" His hands gripped her shoulders:" Don´t say anything about them ever again! You know absolutely nothing about them! You, with you pathetic wishes have no right to even know them!" He pushed her away, but he managed to stay on her feet. The second she opened her mouth, something flew against the window and landed on the windowsill. Dark hurried to pick it up. It was a stone with an note wrapped around it. He read it out loud:" We´re meeting at second base, take your niece with you." "They want me to come?", Puppet asked confused. Dark just took her hand and pulled her out of his room. Of course they wanted her to come. She knew about them which made her dangerous, but instead of having an enemy they would make her an ally.

People, dirty, smelly, thin, fat, loud and busy but most importantly everywhere. Every little alley was full of them. Puppet was pushed against them, kicked by them and trapped between them. Waves and waves of more people tried to move her away into another alley were she would drown beneath them. Soon, only Dark Link´s grip kept her from getting lost. He pulled her trough the mass of people completely aware of where to go. Puppet just wished she knew something about this place too. She regretted not going outside and exploring, she would feel a lot less vulnerable if she had the slightest clue where they were going. Suddenly Dark stopped nest to an old house. We´re here he said, then he entered still holding Puppet´s hand.

Everyone was there except for Leon and John and two other very new and young members. "Don´t tell me they got him!", Darks voice showed his fear. John had been their leader and their connection to other groups. Without him, they wouldn´t be a big help for the "turn". "No, but he thought, they had recognized him. He managed to flee before they could get him, but now he has to stay outside of town. They´re probably already searching for him." This was bad, even if he was still alive he was useless as a leader. "So who´s the leader now?" Dark asked. He knew it wouldn´t be him, he was still too much of a newbie. "I am.", Arthur stood up from his chair. This was good. Arthur wasn´t as courageous as John, but he could come up with amazing strategies. Lost the bold one, got the intelligent one, Dark thought. This is probably better than before. Still they were reduced to 8, with Puppet-Zelda being the new member.

Goddesses, why does this group always pick such inconvenient hiding places. The "house" had one big room, which had wooden floor witch a few chairs and blankets scattered around. A great place to spend the night. The boys kept talking. Talking and talking about things Puppet didn´t care for. Dark was telling them a story about how she was his distant cousin, and when someone reminded him that he had said niece, he told them he messed the relative names up all the time. Suddenly all of their hands turned into her direction. "So you´re going to join us?" Their leader said. "What? No! I´m never going to join your games! I have better things to do!", Puppet replied, how could they even think of something like that? The man in front of her narrowed his eyes. The boys behind him were waiting. "No..", she said, her voice more quiet then the last time. She looked around desperate, searching for a reason that would satisfy this group. "Then we have no choice, but to keep you here, where you can´t tell anything. " She stared in shock. Kept here in this hole, never coming back to Hyrule again. Her gaze stopped on Dark Links face. His eyes were pleading. She felt something inside her break. Something small, insignificant, like fading memory. The feeling, she had restrained for so long kept, coming back. They had broken her shell. She gave up. She would connect again. She would form Bounds again. She hoped they wouldn´t let her down like last time.

Sorry for such a boring chapter. Lots of explaining, no action...but I tried to develop their characters a bit. The nest one will be more interesting, I promise!


	6. Warmth

Thanks to the 5 people that read this! I only know one of you, GreenFantasy64, but you keep me writhing! Thank you!

Rating is K+

It was a strange evening. An evening of contrasts. Laughter and curses, happiness and the darkest thoughts in one room. The air was thick, warm and filled with smoke from the house´s small fireplace. Puppet´s mind tried to capture all of the new influences but many of them slipped her mind. She tried to remember the boys´ names but there were too many. She didn´t understand the things they discussed but most of them seemed to be group basics. She did get that in the last incident she had with the "turn", they had lost four of their members. Still nobody seemed to be scared. They told each other to be more careful, but in the end it had been an accident. Dark Link touched his nose:"It´s easier to get here anyway". The room seemed to become warmer, but maybe this was just an illusion. Talking and business was over. The Boys made fun of each other, told their escape stories and laughed. The fire covered them in orange and yellow light, drawing new patterns on the walls every moment. Puppet watched them laugh, she laughed herself and she watched Dark laugh for what seemed like the first time in ages. She watched as George and a dark haired boy named Rolle started to play cards. Arthur preparing the meat for dinner and Dark hitting another boy because he had taken his bread. Puppet hoped this evening would never end.

The last time she had felt like this, had been when she fell in love with Link. But the moment lasted only for a few seconds then she had to fight against the hero in green. Thoughts of being under Ganondorf´s control formed in her mind. Like being a real puppet, your body used to bend and twist to another's will, your limps moving without your permission. All of that had been worth the moment of complete happiness and peace that she had experienced before, but not worth what came afterwards. An isolated soul without any power, that was what waited for magic creations who couldn´t complete their purpose.

This time it was different, the twisted soul was granted with an hole evening of happiness and peace and friendship. An evening she wished to catch in a bottle and sniff the air inside on bad days. Arthur called. All of them sat down. All of them ate. The meat tasted strange, a bit burned, but nobody cared about it. Nobody seemed to care about anything at all. No duties, no problems, no masters, no wishes. The time stood still in this room, letting no evil get inside. The fire had eaten most of the wood and it had gotten dark outside. Dark and her would have to go back to their house. Back to her small lonely room. Back to the thoughts she tried to push aside. Some of the boys stood up, getting ready to leave, even preparing stories where they had been for their parents. Puppet looked down to the rest of her meal and to the fireplace. When she looked back up, she realized that she wasn´t the only one that wasn´t happy to go home. Some other boys didn´t feel like going home too. Dark was one of these too. he had clenched his fists and you could see his brain working behind his forehead. Puppet smiled. At least she wouldn´t have to walk alone. "Hey", It was Dark´s voice "Why not stay here tonight?" The other boys looked at each other mumbling, discussing. Some of them happy some of them worried and some of them thoughtful. In the end it was up to their leader to decide. "Whoever wants to can stay here tonight", he said, smiling. He himself had an annoying family that told him to finally marry whenever they talked for more than five minutes.

The fire had burned down, but a bit of ember shone slightly in the darkness. Puppet sighed and sat up. Despite being covered in two blankets and the calming breathing noises around her, sleep wouldn´t come. She hated sleeplessness. It was annoying and would cause a bad mood in the morning. "Can´t sleep?", the voice was deep and a bit husky. She turned her head and saw Dark. "No", she answered. "Me neither", he walked up to her and sat down. "Can I ask you a question?", Puppet asked. "Sure." "how comes you´re in this group?" And then, he started to explain.

"In my period, Ganon managed to control Hyrule for about seven years, then the hero started to fight against his army. He was strong and got region after region back. I dwelled in a room inside the water temple ready to fight the hero. I lost our fight. He had magic powers and weapons, which I couldn´t dodge and fairies that helped him to heal himself. " He shuddered, thinking of the iron hammer. " Ganon kept me, believing, if I had a second chance I would win. But before that could happen, he got defeated and we were send into this world. A strange thing about it is that we don´t really age here. I´ve been like this for over hundred years in this worlds , still I feel the same way I did when we came here. Time seems to flow differently here and it does affect us in a different way. Because of that, Ganon and I had to keep moving. I couldn´t for any friendships, my only company was Ganon. After years of traveling around, Ganon got bored and decided to settle down. He started a little business, but I was still alone. I kept helping Ganon, because he told me to. One day I was send out to get a customer and found their letter. During that time they searched for new members and left notes in little leather sachets. It was risky, because the wrong kind of people could pick them up, but it was still safer than asking people. The note had a time and place written on it, and I went there after finishing my duties. A few people were waiting there and they asked me to join their group. I immediately agreed. I wanted to have company in my age and I wanted to have a challenge. It was obvious, I would have to hide it from Ganon, because he didn´t want me to have any contacts in this world. Like right now, all he cared about was going back. I didn´t know what the group was about and they didn´t know who I was, but they let me join. They told me I would be great for spying. " "Didn´t they wonder about your looks?", Puppet asked, her head in her palms looking up at him, her eyes heavy with sleep. "Yes, they did. I told them that I was from a different country and that I was born like this and nobody knew why. I guess I could have told them that I was a shadow, but that would have caused confusion and I didn´t want confusion. I wanted acknowledgement I told them that I had no Idea what this group was about and the laughed. It felt amazing I hadn´t heard a real laugh in days. They told me about their land and how they have a king like we do, in Hyrule, and how they want to change it. I asked why and then they told me about their hierarchical society and how the third class had almost no power. I could understand them, having felt Ganon´s power over me for years. When I got home Ganon slapped me for being too late and I realized how nice it would be to have these guys as friends. So I started to come to their meetings and over time we became friends."

Dark looked over to Puppet. She had fallen asleep her head still in her hands, her hair falling over her face like a curtain. It was a strange night. Somehow every time he brought her to the "turn" she would open up and be a normal girl for a few hours. The girl she hid when she was around Ganondorf. He laid her down her hands falling next to her face. It felt nice to know the real Puppet. It was a secret that they could share together. He wanted to know what broke her "shell". When was she her real self? When did she cover her face up in selfishness? And what was between her and Link? Dark had watched Puppet and whenever he had spoken of the hero, her gaze had become hazy and her eyes had drifted away. -I´m going to show her the town tomorrow- he thought. Then he wrapped his blankets tighter around himself, laid down and with a small huff, drifted off into sleep.

The idea with the notes in the sachets did really exist! During the national socialism in Germany, the resistance group "The white rose" left leaflets in small pouches. Of course there weren´t meeting places on these leaflets but they did exist.

Dark´s and Puppet-Zelda´s relationship got a level up! They are friends now. Yay! Finally something is happening...


	7. Power

Finally, the first real T- chapter! Have fun!

Sunlight would greet her in the mornings and she would fall asleep late at night, stars guarding her dreams. For Puppet, it was the best time of her life. She and Dark- Link would meet the turn-boys at least twice a week and even if they were alone they would have a good time. Helping in the shop was much more fun when you had help and the talks and thoughts that both of them shared would make every day worth living. Sitting on top of the turn´s base and watch the sunlight fade, was one of puppets favorite moments. Seeing her comrades faces in the golden light and feeling no ground under her feet, gave her a feeling of endless freedom.

Ganon and Ganondorf had managed to get a small hint where to search further. There was a connection between their realm, the shadow realm, and Hyrule. The shadow realm was a dimension between both worlds and the home of shadows in both worlds. In other words Dark-Link´s home. The shadow would be their key to the shadow realm and their ticket back to Hyrule. Ganon Happiness was endless. Finally, his failed creation could help them. But therefore he had to keep his servant closer to him.

The Shadow was getting away from his master with longer and longer steps every day. Sometimes he didn´t do what he was told and if Ganon confronted him with that, he would respond in a impudent way. He even refused to do as he was told after being hit. If possible, he got even more cocky. After being late three times in a row, Ganon decided, that this time his creation had gotten too far.

Bad news, this was really bad news. The king acted up again. Not as usual, not by increasing the taxes or building something expensive and useless, no. This time the people wouldn´t pay with coins, but with lives. The king had declared war to a neighbor country. The official reason was that he wanted land back, which the other army had gotten during an earlier war. But there is always more than one reason. Sir Theodor had sent a hint to the king, telling him that the resistance forces in his kingdom could be torn apart by breaking their connections and with firepower. He explained how he caught the resistance in his village and how this would work in the whole country. For the King this was the solution of all his problems. The resistance inside grew from day to day and got more and more of the peoples sympathy and the forces outside of his country gathered power, men and artillery. He had to act before any of these powers acted. If he took his neighbor down before said on could attack him, he would get power and more taxes. At the same time he would shatter the systems of the resistance, which were dependent of bounds and kept secrets.

Now there was a man in the middle of the market place calling all men over seventeen into the army. Every family had to give at least one of their sons to the military. There would be controls and there would be punishment if someone didn´t obey this new law. Puppet grabbed Dark´s arm. This was bad. She had seen the army, she had seen their power. If war was like that, she didn´t want him to leave. The smell of smoke and gunpowder, the screams the running and the coughing came back into her mind. The she felt the fear that had controlled her body in that night. "Dark?", she said looking at his face.

He looked thoughtful. His eyes were narrowed. What would the turn do? What should he do? In the end he wasn´t a citizen here. He was a guest. But he didn´t feel this way. He looked at his friends. Their faces showed the same feelings he felt, insecurity, anger, confusion and fear. Arthur opened his mouth: "Alright, guys this is a turn of events that no one expected. Go home. In two days, I want to have your decision." But what decision did they have? Most of them would have to go or their families were in danger. Arthur knew this and he knew what the others needed right now:" Don´t worry. I know most of you, including me, have to go. We are not alone. If they build an army, we´re going to be with other base groups from other villages and probably even the main group from the capital." Relief slowly took the boy´s fears away. They would stay intact. War wouldn´t break them. At least not now.

For Dark however, this was not a solution. He was torn between tree duties now. And each of them had highest priority. His group, the only friends he had ever had, the king, under whose law he stood, and his master, whose power he was still unable to escape. He looked down at Puppet´s face."Don´t go.", she whispered. What side did she belong to? She was a citizen like him and she was his friend, but she was also a creation and did like the idea of going back to Hyrule again. But right now, she didn´t care about her side. She only cared for now and for the night when she got a glimpse of war. He smiled: " Let´s go home." Slowly, he started to pull her away, taking her with him. She didn´t let go off his arm once.

Dark opened the front door. "Ganon! I have someth.. ", was all he got out. Ganon had lifted him in the air and was shaking him roughly. His head moved back and forth, making him light-headed. Puppet gasped, but stayed outside. Getting in now wouldn´t be beneficial for Dark. "What do you think you were doing?!" Ganon was yelling. A sound that would break rocks. He shook his creation again. The boy didn´t respond, his mind was too full to come up with an answer.

Ganon tossed him to the ground. "Still cocky?", he said, his eyes burning with hatred. "Useless creation! Learn from this!", his hand twitched and the next second he held the boys head in his hand squeezing it and lifting him up again. Ganon´s triforce started to glow and Dark´s eyes went wide. His arms and legs twitched, shaken by spasms. Blood started to leak out of his nose and the corners of his halfway open mouth. His fingertips started to become a shade of blue even though his temperature was increasing and his heart was racing. His eyes watered up as some more blood ran over his chin out of his nose and mouth. Then it was over. Ganon let go of the shadow and his limp body fell to the ground. He became unconscious within seconds.

Puppet stood outside, unable to move. The pictures were burned into her head, her mind playing them over and over again. Ganon´s stare, the glowing triforce. Dark´s body shaking. She shook her head to get the images out. Ganon had left the room. She could only see her friend´s body from behind. He didn´t move. Slowly she started to move her feet until she was in front of him. His eyes were closed and his face and clothing was smeared with blood. She sank to her knees. Maybe he was dead. He was a creation and could be recreated again. He wasn´t valuable. she bowed down to pick him up. Then she heard him breathing. fast, irregular and hitched breaths, but still breaths.

He was heavy, but somehow Puppet managed to get him to his room and lay him onto his bed. Ganon and Ganondorf were talking in the room nearby, but she was too exhausted to listen. She tried to hold the tears back, but one of them slipped her defense and plopped onto her skirt. Then she let them flow freely. Why? Why wasn´t she granted peace? Why did everything good have to end up in a disaster? Her only friend laid next to her, goddesses knew when he would wake up again and by that time the king would have asked for their soldier. There was no solution in sight, not even a goal to reach. The world was covered in fog, as were Puppet´s thoughts and vision. Behind that wall she could hear Ganon and Ganondorf laugh.

It had worked out like Ganon had wanted it to. It was a punishment, but most likely a test. he could still have complete control over this boy. He could chose which part he wanted to control and his prey had no idea how to free himself from his domination. In normal fights, Ganon would only control his shadows mind and maybe some of his movements. But Ganon could go further. He could control his servants subconscious and even the part of his mind that told every organ how to function. Controlling these parts of his mind meant, that his mind would tell the body what to do instead of the shadow´s. Ganon´s grin widened. Of course his mind couldn´t control two bodies at once. It would focus on his body and try to give orders to the controlled body as well, which lead to dysfunction it the body-systems. A powerful weapon, that was impossible to dodge. It was brilliant. Ganon´s thoughts came out of his self-praise again. The boy would have learned his lesson. After he woke up again, he would do whatever he was told, and all of the would be back in Hyrule in a matter of days.

Alright. I think controlling other bodies is pretty scary... anyone else who has the same opinion Next chapter is going to take longer to write. School wants attention again...


	8. Luck

School isn´t going to get more attention :/ Noting harmful in this chapter (K+)

It happened how Puppet predicted it. A week later, nothing had changed. Dark Link was still unconscious but recovering. The triforce-partners were planning their route back to Hyrule, leaving Puppet without any information. She spent most of the time inside her room, waiting, watching the people walk past her dusty window. She didn´t feel like going outside. There was nothing to do there. Without Dark she had no idea where to go and the "turn" didn´t have meetings. The girl didn´t tell her master about the war and the king´s call to join the army. He wouldn´t understand or care anyway. Their plan was to use Dark Link as a sort of portal that they could use to get back to Hyrule, by passing the land of the shadows.

Links lookalike however didn´t care for anything upwards his pool of darkness, where he could rest. Rest from the world above, from the pain and from the problems. A place where he could make his mind up, undisturbed by others conditions. Sometimes he saw a bit of light at the pools edges, but most of the time the world would let him rest.

Two days later a lieutenant knocked at the front door. The army had checked every family in town for their new recruits and now they were looking for the "rebellious" ones. The families that didn´t send one of their sons into war. Both Ganon and Ganondorf opened the door, surprised by the unusual visitor. The man in front of their door was wearing an uniform, a hat and the various insignia on his chest let even Ganondorf get the fact that this guy didn´t want to buy fabric. A pair of Dark eyes, that laid between dark brown hair and a mustache, watched the two men . This guy didn´t have a sense of humor.

"I demand to see the boy that lives in this house!", his voice was harsh. Ganondorf couldn´t hold himself back, nobody told him what to do: "What? Who are you to demand anything? What is your excuse for this hell of a visit?" The lieutenant narrowed his eyes:" I´m the one who has the official instruction to get the cowards who don´t want to join the army out of their holes! If you don´t surrender I won´t have a problem burning down your hose and everything inside it!" Ganon pushed his now pissed twin away from the door. "Why do you search for new recruits?", he asked worried. Whatever this was it wasn`t going to benefit their plans. "Why? For god´s sake! We´re having a war right now! Don´t you get any news in this store? Now get that wimp out, we need cannon fodder to protect the better soldiers!"

"He´s sick! He has typhus! I´m sure he will join as soon as he gets better!", Puppet screamed from behind. She had no idea what typhus was, but one of the "turn"-boys had mentioned it. And it seemed to have the effect Puppet wished for. "Typhus, Huh? Well that´s an excuse. But I still need a proof!" The man was suspicious. "Yes, yes. Follow me please.", Puppet said, happy for the candlelight inside their house that made the stripes and circles on her cheeks look like scars. With trembling hands, Puppet opened the door. A dark figure laid inside the bed, unmoving. The candle didn´t really help against the darkness, preventing the soldier from seeing anything. He took one step into the room, despite Puppet gripping his arm "Don´t enter please, he needs to rest!" Turning around again, the lieutenant looked into Puppets pleading eyes.

For the first time this evening she didn´t have to act. If he went closer he would notice how unusual her friend was and she didn´t feel comfortable dealing with the questions that would come up. Until now her halfway planned solution worked fine, but every unsuspected reaction could crush it any minute. This guy seemed to be nice, strict, but nice. He took her hand of his arm. "I won´t. I´ve seen him and that´s enough. But he will join us as soon as he has recovered!" The man walked downstairs. Puppet turned back to the door "Yes he will...", Puppet whispered.

What were these sounds? Why did they break his silence? Annoying sounds to quiet to understand but still high pitched enough to annoy his sensitive ears. Dark didn´t make a sound. It seemed like he would have to leave this place soon. His body was recovered again, but his mind didn´t want to get back. It was so calm here. So easy to live. Nothing to worry about, nobody to worry about.

But if nobody was here, that meant they were up in the light, struggling. He sighed. Then he stood up slowly. As soon as he stood, his world seemed to change. In the end he was still lying. But he was in his bed and light and sounds were disturbing the peace.

That laugh, that nasty unemotional laugh. The screeching of a chair. The familiar voice mumbling. Then a fist on a table. A loud thud as a bowl fell of the table. Another laugh. Anger, rage, the feeling to need to break something right now. Hands trembling, trying not to make a noise while opening the window. Then, fear. Cold, like the wind outside. What would happen to the ones left behind? What would happen if they lost? What would happen to Puppet? Another laugh. He was trying not to vomit. He had to go. There was no other way and he didn´t want another way.

Puppet felt helpless. Her master wanted detailed information about that war, information that she didn´t know. Puppet tried to remind him that she was foreign to this world as well, but Ganondorf didn´t care. Ganon tried to get information outside, while sipping at drinks. It was past midnight by now but the stars that were supposed to illuminate the night were hiding behind thick clouds. Puppet sat on her bed, too restless to sleep but too tired to think about what had happened. She changed into her nightgown and walked back to her bed. A thud stooped her halfway. The same thud she had heard on the first night of living together with Ganon.

She opened the window hastily and almost fell onto the next roof. She had been right. Dark Link stood a few feet away from her looking at her hunched form."What are you doing here? Since when are you awake?", she asked trying to stand on the roof."Few moments. I´m just taking a walk", was his mumbled answer. Anger welled up inside Puppet. Did he believe she was that stupid? "I know you better than that!",she said, "You´re going to join the army right?!" He took a step towards her:" I have to." His face didn´t display any emotion. Perhaps something like determination but Puppet wasn´t sure. "No you don´t! You can stay with us and we can flee back to Hyrule!", Puppet knew her words wouldn´t have any effect.

"Back to Hyrule? And why? To get punished again? To be dependent on HIM again? Do you remember what happened the last time when I tried to get a bit of own will back?", Dark Link knew this was harsh. Puppets mind had played trough the same situations as his, probably more often than him. He could see that she was hurt. "I..I´m not stupid! But what you´re doing is just running away!", Puppet managed to hold her tears back, covering them behind a mask of anger. She didn´t want to be alone again. She didn´t want to manage living alone again. It had been nice to have a friend, someone to talk to, someone to trust. Puppet searched for a solution, for a good reason to stay, but she couldn´t come up with anything. She had lost her shell of self confidence and now she was paying the price.

The cold air pulled at her nightgown, exposing her lower legs. Dark Link looked at her trembling form. He searched for the support he needed, but all he could find in her eyes was disbelief and fear. Her hair moved in the wind and she used her arms to prevent the last bit of warmth from escaping. His friend was looking helpless. He put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "We´ll stay connected. I won´t leave this town right now and even if that happens, I´m going to send you letters. I don´t know what Ganon is planning , but make sure to prevent him from succeeding ,if you can. I´ll try to find a solution for all of this, but I guess we need the cards to be reshuffled. Right now, all we can do is wait."

Puppet bit on her lower lip. His mind was made up and he was right. There was no way back now and the ways to go on lay in complete darkness. She would have to manage their masters while Dark would make sure they were safe from the judges and soldiers. They both had their task and if they wanted to complete it, they would have to split. She bit her lip harder. No, she wouldn´t cry. She was an adult and her task was the easier one. Children cry, adults endure.

Dark squeezed Puppet´s shoulder a bit and they looked at each other for what would be the last time for a while. Puppet managed to give him a weak smile. "Good luck.", she said. His smile was confident and wide. "Don´t worry!"

He climbed down to the ground, waved his hand for one last time and melted into the night a few moments later. A cold chill ran down Puppet´s spine. She stayed on the roof for a while, feeling the cold air around her. Then she went back inside her room, closing the window and the door on the world outside.

This was hard to writhe. Describing emotions is not really one of my talents (even though I´m emotional) well I hope I managed it somehow. Still if you have any tips, I´m would be happy to hear them!


	9. Waiting

_looong time no chapter, sorry but I needed a break also the story got into a hole that I´m trying to get it out of... we´ll see how it works. Really a harmless chapter (K)_

_Hello Puppet,_

_We are not allowed to get out of the barracks, but we are allowed to write letters, so this will be our way to communicate for now. Sadly, your letters won´t reach me, since I am not allowed to tell anyone my address._

_We´ve been training for the past two weeks. I learned to shoot. Those rifles that we use seem to be very powerful. You can´t dodge their bullets, they are too fast. If you ever have the chance to learn shooting, you should. It could be helpful around here. We also use canons, devices that shoot big balls of iron. They fired it into a pile of straw, tied together with ropes and a few seconds later the straw was scattered all over the ground the ropes were ripped apart. They make loud noises, you might have heard them. I don´t know what they do to a human body but I guess I won´t have to wait long to find out. Stay away from them._

_None of our finds are in the same room as am but Arthur and Rolle are at least in the same battalion as me. I share a room with eight others, which is tough. There is little to no private space and we all share one bucket for cleaning ourselves. But the others are nice. We´re not real friends , since we´ve known each other for only two days. But we try to get along. Kent, Vergil and Marcus are the ones that I spend most of my time with. _

_We got our luggage yesterday. Two covers and a slightly bigger cover with wax on one side are going to be our beds from now on. The cover with wax is going to keep the rain away from us, at least that´s what they told us. We´ll wait and see. we also got a bottle of brandy. It tastes like wine only sharper. They told us we would need it for the water. I have no idea what they meant by that, but again, I guess I will find out soon._

_Our uniforms look absolutely ridiculous. Not only are they blue with silver applications, we have to wear really unnecessary hats, that are only going to get in the way while fighting. Also, they are extremely uncomfortable and stiff. The fabric feels odd and it is sweaty, probably not the best clothing for a long journey. _

_I´m sick right now I caught a cold somewhere, pretty similar to the colds I got when Ganon and I came into this country from our world. Whenever I sneeze the people around me back away slightly and give me odd looks. The others believe the story about me being born like this and coming from a different country and all that, so it is not because of my looks. It is because of the sneezing. _

_An odd feeling wafts through the rooms. Everybody looks at the others with two different eyes. One Eye seems to be the normal eye that you use every day. The other eye is the scary one. The people here look like they´re judging how long you will survive. They don´t tell you but you can see it in their eyes. Everyone seems to have an order in which the people he meets are going to die. I try not to do that but I found myself looking at others and thinking, this person doesn´t even have a chance._

_People say, war changes the mind and soul. I have to say that this is true. We´re going to set out in two days, and slowly fear mixes itself into that odd "everybody judges you"-mood. Nobody talks about it, but a lot of my comrades start taking walks alone or writhing long letters or just sit in a corner and think about their lives. The older soldiers and colonels tell their war stories in the evening and a lot of us new ones listen to them._

_As far as I can understand the stories, none of them are really correct, since two stories of the same event can be completely different, still the atmosphere they create is one of great unpleasantness. Our story of the hideout would fit in with ease. _

_About the turn... we´re pretty inactive. Lots of our friends aren´t in the army and the ones that are got separated. I managed to talk to Arthur once, but the people around us are all too occupied with the circumstances to focus on something for the citizens. They worry for themselves or their families, but not really for the country. That is interesting. It could mean that they already lost hope in our country and would prefer to rule it themselves, but it could also mean that they don´t care for the country at all and aren´t ready to rule it themselves. This war could be a great benefit, giving the strength they need, to the people or it could be a gigantic downfall and destroy everything we accomplished so far. However it won´t remain without consequences. _

_The keyword in all the things that happen around me right now is waiting. We´re all waiting, both for answers and something to happen. We´re scared and hopeful, laughing but honest. The shadow of what will come does never fade and so does the uncertainty of what the shadow is going to be. We´re watching and waiting, trying to get answers or coming to conclusions ourselves, knowing that none of them are really correct._

_We´re leaving in two days, you can come and watch us leave but you´ll have to get up early. If I got the right information, we´re going to walk past our house. _

_I hope you get along with Ganon and Ganondorf. I bet they already forgot about the war. Am I right? Don´t forget it as well. Keep your eyes open and watch or signs. But you know that already. _

_I´ll try to writhe back soon, probably when we meet up with the other parts of the army. Until then, Good Bye _

_Yours, Dark_

She chuckled, weird hats? That was a problem for him? Still the feeling he described leaked out of the barracks into the streets. The people were scared, both for themselves and their sons, men and brothers. Nobody seemed confident about this war. Probably because they were the ones attacking. Defending ones country seemed much more worth than attacking another one.

The markets had been quite empty recently and almost nobody visited Ganon´s fabric shop. Puppet was worried about the money, her saving were shrinking fast and they still needed food. Ganondorf´s and Ganon´s "magic-machine" that would transport them back, wasn´t even close to finished and Dark was right, they had forgotten about the war, as well as about the fact that they couldn´t get dark back whenever they wanted, even though they needed him for opening the portal back home.

Puppet thought about her own changes, small ones, but still changes. She had gotten out more often even though the "turn" didn´t exist anymore. She had found herself adapting other women´s way of walking and some of their sayings. It helped her to fit in better and she got less and less strange looks.

Sadly she found that the goddesses hero found his way into her head more often , now that dark wasn´t there anymore, still even that feeling had started to change. Slowly it had gotten from melancholy and self pity to a constant pain inside her head. It was hiding most of the time, but sometimes it jumped into her thoughts tearing them apart and ripping her plans for a normal day into shreds. It felt like fog that hovered over her and that wanted to be blown away by people and events and deeds.

She felt as if she was longing for something still not sure if it was a feeling, a person or a condition, all of that seemed to have united itself insider her head. It wasn´t one of puppets favorite emotions, but it felt somewhat similar to the "constant waiting", both her and dark had experienced.

Two days left. Two days before she would see him again. One last time before their ways would finally pa


End file.
